Tree
Trees are naturally-generated structures in the Overworld that can be found naturally or grown from saplings. They can be found in grassland, swamp, jungle, taiga, plains, and savanna biomes. There are 6 forms of trees: oak, birch, pine, jungle, dark oak, and acacia. Oak and birch trees come in a variety of sizes, and jungle and pine trees do even more so. Thick jungle trees are often naturally found, being made by 4 saplings in a square shape. Oaks can grow tall, but not as tall as jungle trees. Birch trees appear as the same as small oak variants, with different wood. Pine and Jungle trees may also grow this way. Trees are naturally composed of wood blocks and leaves. Tree Type Oak Your typical, everyday tree. Its wood can be crafted into some nice Planks. These trees are arguably the most common and as a bonus are the simplest to farm. There are multiple forms of oak trees: *Small Oak. Small oak trees are anywhere from three to five blocks high in the trunk, surrounded with leaves. Standing at the base of the tree, the player will always be able to chop all of the blocks down standing on the ground, without having to make any pillars to jump up on. *Large Oak. A big version of the small oak with large branches, giving the ability to hold more leaves. Their main trunk can be as small as seven, and as tall as ten, not including branches. Many "branch" logs are found in the leaves not connected to the trunk at all. These tree are considered the most "difficult" to harvest because of the jumping and pillar making usually involved. *Swamp Tree. An oak tree with vines covering it. It also only grows in Water. It is impossible to place saplings in water to make them grow and the saplings of this tree grow into either one of the above forms. *Oak Bush. This has only one block of wood and the rest are leaves most of which touch the ground. The saplings from this tree grow into only the top two trees. Birch Similar to the oak, but rarer. Its wood can be crafted into bright wood planks, which show some almost-unnoticeable brick-like markings. These trees have leaves very similar to oak trees. They can also be found in Birch Tree Biomes. Pine/Spruce This tree comes in 4 different appearances: *Pine. See image at top. *Spruce. A long trunk with a sort of circle of leaves on top. Perfect for Spider-proof treehouses. *Tall Pine. A bigger version of normal pines. The wood from this tree can be crafted into dark chocolate-brown Wood Planks which occur naturally in swamp huts. Due to the color of the wood planks the wood planks would look great in the ruins of a haunted house. Jungle Jungle Tree's have 2 natural formations. One is a short tree, that resembles an oak tree. Vines and Cocoa Pods can be found growing on these. The second is a very tall tree, with a 2x2 base. These tall trees are often referred to as Redwoods and can contain over a stack of logs each. Vines are usually found growing on Redwoods. Dark Oak These trees spawn near the plains biome. These trees have 2x2 bases and can be as high as 16 blocks high. An excellent source of wood, should one need large amounts. Dark oak wood can be crafted into dark wood planks, which have a dark brown tint. These trees can only be grown by placing 4 Dark oak saplings in a 2x2 pattern. Acacia These trees spawn in the Savanna biome. They have a reddish-grey outside and a red inside. When crafted into planks, the result is light red planks. Gallery OakWood13.png|Oak Wood Trees birchtree.png|Birch Wood Tree 2012-04-01_185234_1858454.jpg|Jungle Wood Tree Strange Tree.png 2013-12-06 19.26.11.png Bugged temple to jungle biom.png Trees in the Mushroom Island Biome.png|Trees in the Mushroom Island Biome.They look more Evergreen When Grown here. File:2014-02-14_22.46.08.png|Dark Oak Tree screenshot-2014-05-22-13-35.png|A large forest in Minecraft: Pocket Edition Trees.jpg|All trees planted in a row. Minecraft_ Windows 10 Edition Beta 10_1_2016 10_24_58 PM.png|An Oak Tree growing on the border of two biomes Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Plants Category:Overworld Category:Environment